Gangelu'z vs Gandemon's
by shamadiazucena
Summary: Una Historia completamente distinta, una nueva raza de ángeles y demonios y una guerra que la sumió en la miseria casi extinguiéndola por completo mas aun así herederos de ambos razas han sobrevivido y ahora deberán elegir entre el su gran rivalidad o su amor innegable el futuro de los humanos y los no humanos dependen de esa decisión Guerreros de ambos reinos esperan la decisión.


_**Notas: Esta es mi primer historia publicada ya he escrito otras pero siempre han sido para trabajos escolares y hasta hoy me decidi a publicar una esta historia no esta basada en ningún anime, película o libro es una historia completamente original mira pero si tengo que decir que me bsae en algo diria que fue en Naruto o al menos algunos personajes son un poco parecidos al Anime Naruto obviamente no me pertenece ese anime ni mucho menos les pido lean y espero sea de su agrado el personaje principal hombre si guarda un mayor parecido a Naruto pero bueno no se que mas decir espero les guste y cualquier cosa si hize mal algo lo que sea acepto criticas elogios aunque se que recibire quizas mas criticas pero no importa las acepto aun asi recuerden es mi primer historia fic o como lo quieran llamar como dije la hize yo no me base en nada bueno si algunos personajes les recuerdo estan basados en personajes de naruto los cuales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto que por cierto amo ese anime :D sin mas que decirles espero en verdad se den el tiempo de leer todo y les guste Ja ne'... **__**Susan**_

**Gangelu'z VS Gandemon's**

**Amor u Odio - Oscuridad o Luz**

**Capítulo 1**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**El principio de todo y una cara nueva**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nunca me había gustado meterme en problemas y mi vida nunca tuvo un giro demasiado interesante o emocionante, mis padres y hermano son personas alegres, al menos mi madre y hermano mayor lo son, se podría decir que ellos son Luz y mi padre es un poco Luz Pero no oscuridad él está el término medio, en cambio yo Soy oscuridad, el carácter de mi padre es serio, calmado y calculador, pero cuando esta con mi madre cambia se deja llevar por su carácter, pues ella es alegre, risueña y divertida el cambia a eso, se vuelve un hombre encantador y paciente aunque claro está, que cuando los momentos de diversión terminan, mi padre regresa a ser el hombre serio de siempre, mi hermano.. Él siempre sonríe y tiene esa aura de optimismo propio de mi madre, cuando era pequeña esos momentos de diversión y alegría eran muy seguidos incluso yo en su momento fue una persona tan alegre y risueña que contagiaba a todos… pero mi vida cambio a los 14 años un suceso importante hizo de mi vida algo monótono aburrido sinsentido y algo que para mí ya no valía la pena… mi actitud cambio de ser una niña llena de sonrisas y entusiasmo pase a ser la fría, cruel y calculadora niñita…. La única de todas mis "amigas" que se quedó conmigo fue Ikari, Ikari Tomoe, una chica muy linda y tierna que es Luz intensa, pero que a pesar de mi fría Oscuridad se quedó a mi lado, mis padres no entendían que pasaba durante un año y medio no hicieron nada drástico, hablaban conmigo y demás cosas pero nunca obtuvieron nada… aun así siempre trataban de darme de su luz, y al menos con ellos sabía que tenía un pequeño halo de luz asegurado, por ellos era que mi vida todavía la pena y podía ver lo bueno de la esta aunque fuera solo vagamente, hasta que claro, un día el impaciente y alegre de Makô, mi hermano mayor me dijo que dejara de ser la amargada y aburrida de siempre, con el permiso de mis padres y sin mi aprobación me arrastraba todas las mañanas a su instituto, la Universidad Muñuzuri una de las universidades más prestigiadas y ostentosas de la región, eso paso durante los 18 meses que nos faltaba para terminar la escuela claro está que en la universidad y yo el bachillerato, me llevaba cada mañana día a día a la universidad con él, nunca le dijeron nada ya que era uno de los mejores en notas y también gracias a que siempre que se daba la ocasión y oportunidad nos pedían todo tipo de favores los hermanos maravilla decían algunos demasiado estúpido pensaba yo pues los favores iban desde arreglar el sistema de computadoras hasta el diseño y organización de algún escenario o festival, para mi edad era muy inteligente y con ello tuve un lugar asegurado en la universidad, mis padres se alegraron mucho al darse cuenta de que mi actitud no afectaba a mis calificaciones y aunque no vieron ningún cambio prefirieron no hacer nada.

Hoy en día llevo 6 meses, lo equivalente a 1 semestre en la universidad, aquí toman 2 semestres para implementar materias básicas y los demás depende de la carrera que tomes, aunque al principio quería ser ingeniero en sistemas ahora no estoy muy segura de eso…. Mis mejores amigos ya sabes la carrera que tomaran y a ambos les tomara al menos 4 años terminarlas, o eso dicen ambos….

Por cierto me llamo Shizuka Tissoni y ten….

**Shizuka… ¡Shizuka!...!SHIZUKA!-**me grito Ikari puesto que la estaba ignorando. Forzadamente Salí de mis pensamiento y voltee a verla.

**¿Qué quieres?-** Conteste sin atisbo de emoción.

**¿Sabes porque no ha llegado el maestro?**- me pregunto Kensaru el novio de mi amiga y mi mejor amigo.

**¿ Y porque tendría que saberlo?-** respondo sin preocupación-

**Bueno… lo que pasa es que… tu siempre llegas a tiempo y justo cuando tomas asiento el entra por esa puerta, es algo extraño…-** comento Ikari mientras ponía una cara pensativa y después me miro un tanto rara a decir verdad- **pero todos cuando te ven entrar, corren a sus lugares porque saben que en cuanto te sientes el entrara, ya es costumbre.**

Era extraño, nunca había prestado atención, pero si me pongo a recordar, es verdad, siempre me miran entrar e instintivamente buscan sus lugares, cuando me siento, el profesor entra al salón dando los buenos días, siempre, yo nunca he faltado y él nunca llega tarde y mucho menos falta sin avisarnos antes, siempre es puntual y hoy, bueno hoy ya pasaban de las 8:00a.m , exactamente son las 8:15 y el aun no llega, pero yo sé que llegara, pues al concentrarme siento su presencia y otra pero no creo que sea importante, y bien observo con detenimiento la puerta.

**Supongo que nunca me di cuenta, pero descuiden el vendrá**- solté entre dientes con desgana, los chicos más cercanos me miraron y luego voltearon hacia la puerta a excepción de Ikari y Kensaru, que me miraban atónitos a los 30 segundos el profesor entro saludando a todos y con alguien que lo seguía, la verdad no observe a los que entraron ya que me pareció mucho más interesante la nada, la ventana lo que sea mis pensamientos, eso es interesante, mientras espero que la clase comience observo la lluvia, hasta que la voz del profesor me saco del trance en el que estaba.

**Buenos días, disculpen el retraso, sé que es algo que no sucede a menudo, jeje, bueno chicos les presento a Derek, un estudiante de intercambio, que a partir de hoy estudiara con nosotros.**

**(A) Hola a todos(A)-** Cuando escuche el idioma en el que hablo, voltee a verlo, y me di cuenta de que el chico en verdad era guapo, digo, yo nunca me había, bueno nunca me he fijado en alguien así, se me hizo un poco extraño pensar estas cosas, aunque claro es por su acento si es raro que llegue un tipo alemán porque el acento es alemán no encuentro otra razón para que me parezca un poco interesante y hasta atractivo, pero lo descarte al ver como coqueteaba con las chicas que aunque al principio se rieron de el por hablar en otro idioma, al escuchar su " Disculpen, y Hola", se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un Dios y bueno como no, como decirlo? Sí, es guapo, veamos… es alto y se ve con buena condición física, tipo atleta de futbol, no sé por qué, pero al verlo se me viene a la mente algún tipo de animal felino, tiene en el rostro algo como parecido a bigotes, son marcas solamente, pero se le ven muy bien, no sé qué me pasa la verdad, normalmente si, analizo a la gente, pero nunca tanto como a este chico, aunque bueno, por lo que entendí, es Alemán, bien sigamos, su rostro, mm tiene facciones afinadas, vaya GATO eso se me viene a la mente en verdad bien, sus ojos son verdes, un verde tan claro, profundo, jade ojos jade, Dios no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosa?, aunque nadie se da cuenta de nada gracias a mi cara inmutable y a que mis ojos son cubiertos por mis anteojos y por gran parte de mi cabello azabache que prácticamente cubre mi rostro, y viendo bien su piel es bronceada, se ve bien, su cabello es un poco largo pero solo al frente como un tipo flequillo más o menos, de atrás lo tiene alborotado como si no se peinara pero no por ello se ve mal, su color es rubio acaramelado, literalmente un Adonis, bien sí, pero, es exactamente igual a todos los demás chicos guapos, trogloditas de la escuela que no son más que idiotas que se creen mejor que cualquiera y por los cuales las tontas y huecas de la escuela, babean sin más, sin saber que solo son utilizadas por esos tontos neandertales que las cambian a cada rato por otra más hueca y tonta, si, él era igual, no me gusta juzgar a alguien antes de conocerlo bien y de echo nunca lo hago, pero ya había visto y analizado a muchos tipos como él y todos eran iguales, no más bien SON IGUALES y el sonriendo Dios esa sonrisa felina. Un momento sus dientes, esos caninos más pronunciados de lo normal, sus rasgos se me hacen parecidos, son incompletos y no estoy muy segura pero se parecen mucho a m…

**¡SHIZUKA!-** el pequeño grito en mi oído de parte de Kensaru, me saco de mis pensamientos, lo único que hice fue voltear a verlo con la mirada más siniestra que tenía en esos momentos, cuando me vio puso una cara de espanto y trato de cubrirse, pero yo tome su cabello castaño, fuertemente lo alce y luego lo azote contra la mesa, golpeándolo así en la frente, se desmayó o al menos ya no se movió, y decidí no hacerle más daño

**Pobrecito…. ¡Shizuka, eres muy cruel!**-dijo Ikari tratando de reanimar a su novio. Solo la mire de reojo y me recosté hacia atrás en mi lugar y empecé a ver la lluvia a través de la ventana hasta que escuche que el maestro, le hablaba en Alemán al chico, no es que estuvieran hablando no fue lo que me llamo la atención, si no lo que le estaba diciéndole. Este le estaba informando que a partir de ese momento él tendría una "Tutora-traductora" que lo ayudaría con sus clases y le enseñaría a dominar el español para que pudiera comunicarse con los maestros y alumnos.

**(A) Tenemos una alumna en esta clase que domina muy bien el Alemán, incluso mejor que yo**- le miraba un poco apenado el profesor-**ella, es un poco especial, pero es la mejor(A).**

**(A) ¿A qué se refiere con especial?(A)**-pregunto el rubio al hombre que tenía en frente, con la duda plasmada en el rostro ante las palabras dichas por este.

**(A) Bueno vera, ella es, digamos que lo opuesto a una chica alegre y divertida….(A)**

**(A) ¿Como que lo opuesto?, se refiere a que siempre está triste o algo así (A)-** dijo con asombro y un poco burlón el Alemán.

**(A) Ella tiene una personalidad un poco sombría, es lo opuesto a usted, que es tan alegre, ella es, sería más bien diría, fría, calculadora, muy inteligente y algunos dicen que puede llegar a ser cruel….**

**(A) Vaya… entonces una de esas chicas emo, antisociales que hay hoy en día, ¿está seguro de que ella me puede ayudar? (A)-** Comento el Alemán un tanto divertido.

**(A) Ella puede ser un poco difícil de tratar**- dijo el profesor un poco preocupado- **pero créame es la mejor, domina a la perfección 4 idiomas distintos, es muy inteligente y todo se lo toma enserio, quizás sus personalidades choquen, pero estoy seguro de que ella le ayudara no hay nadie mejor (A)- **termino de decir el maestro y así tratar de convencer al chico…

**¡'Kuso'!-** solté entre dientes, sin percatarme de que Ikari me estaba prestando atención.

**¿Qué sucede Shizu?-** pregunto Ikari con semblante inocente.

**Eh?... no… bueno veras,….-** estaba un poco absorta y me sorprendió el hecho de que me escuchara, ya que no medí el volumen de mi voz- **(J)** **Lo que pasa es que el chico nuevo…. es Alemán y no habla bien el español, el punto es que Baika-sensei, le dijo que en esta clase hay una alumna que puede traducir perfectamente de Alemán-español y…..(J)**

**(J) Vamos no te exaltes Shizu…. No creo que seas tú, además sé que aunque te lo pidieran lo rechazarías (J)-** La sonrisa tranquilizadora de Ikari, no hizo efecto alguno, ya que lo que escuche después me desarmo por completo, y por una extraña razón no quería rechazar la oferta, ese chico escondía algo, algo que debía averiguar, pero aun así, relacionarse con alguien más era difícil, y más, si ese alguien tenía tanta luz como ese chico, su aura es muy luminosa, su luz es tan cálida, ¡Maldición! Si bien es cierto que Ikari tiene un aura luminosa, pero no tanto como la de este chico, bien la luminosidad de Ikari es mayor a la de las demás personas, pero el, el…. Él tiene una luz linda, aunque para mi es algo un poco grotesco, ¡molesto!, si esa era la palabra adecuada, la luz de este chico me resultaba molesta, es algo que me molesta sobremanera, es como si…. Como si me cegaran poniendo la luz de alguna lámpara directo a mis ojos….

**(J) Te equivocas, Baika-sensei le está diciendo que su Tutora-traductora, domina a la perfección cuatro idiomas… además de que según el, "es una persona fría, seria, calculadora y en ocasiones cruel" (J)-** no pude evitar hacer una mueca que asemejaba o trataba de asemejar una sonrisa

**(J) Entonces, estas jodida (J)-** la voz de Ikari denotaba diversión, pero también un poco de... como decirlo...? ¿comprensión?, era extraña la expresión **-(J) Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo, no conoces al chico, además, solo debes decir que no y ya, no te molestaran, ya saben cómo eres (J)**- trato de restarle importancia para reconfortarme

**(J) supongo que tienes razón…. (J)-** con un suspiro reflexione, y si tenía razón, se me hizo un poco raro el hecho de no haber escuchado algún tipo de comentario tonto de Kensaru, así que voltee a verlo, un dejo de culpabilidad apareció de pronto al ver al chico con la cabeza aun en el escritorio y me acerque para curar su herida, si es que tenía una, pero al acercarme, note que el muy idiota estaba durmiendo, entrecerré lo ojos tratando de pensar en cómo lastimarlo nuevamente, pero en vez de eso, me puse a recordar la vez que Ikari y yo lo conocimos…


End file.
